


Blush

by Katie_Flint



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood, Community: hp_nextgen100, Crush, F/M, Fluff, Growing Up, Hogwarts, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Young Love, matured respect, role model, very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Flint/pseuds/Katie_Flint
Summary: As a small girl, growing up among legends and heroes, there was one that stole away her young heart...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't what I was originally imagining when I took up this prompt but it was so sweet I couldn't resist.

As a little girl, Victoire heard much of Neville Longbottom and his courage. She considered him a very great man, almost as great as her father or her Uncle Harry.    
  
Being sorted into Gryffindor had been a wonderful experience but what she’d treasured more that day were the kind words spoken to her by none other than Headmaster Longbottom himself. He was as wonderful as she had imagined and, just like that, the tugging in her heart developed into a bonafide crush.    
  
She loved him.    
  
As the years passed, Victoire came to realize the silliness of her crush and she developed another love in Teddy Lupin, but she never forgot.    
  
Turning heads everywhere she went, it had been a long while since someone other than Teddy could make Victoire’s cheeks burn red. In fact, she’d almost forgotten what it felt like until the day of her graduation.    
  
They were simple words, because Headmaster Longbottom wasn’t good with many words, but they made Victoire’s cheeks flush and her heart pound,   
  
“I’m proud of you Miss Weasley, a job well done.”   
  
Mr. Neville Longbottom was her herbology professor, her headmaster and her first crush. And she realized, he was also her role-model. 


End file.
